


Доктор её тела

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: OOC, частичное AU.Author: Yadviga Eliseevahttps://ficbook.net/authors/3950593
Relationships: Mev/Catasach (Greedfall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Доктор её тела

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, частичное AU.
> 
> Author: Yadviga Eliseeva  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/3950593

В хижине пахло едким дымом курильниц, расставленных вдоль стены. Дым собирался под потолком и выходил наружу через неприметное отверстие, смешиваясь с ветром. У стены напротив входа тускло мерцал алтарь en on mil frichtimen, из которого струились разноцветные ленты невесомых токов. Посередине на белом камне лежал измученный человек с полуприкрытыми глазами, а над ним сгорбился высокий, по-юношески худощавый, Катасах. 

Из плошки с Данкасавой брагой торчали острые белые стержни. Рядом стояли разные глиняные чашки с порошками, лежали горки непонятного осклизлого материала и пучки сухих веток. 

Руки лекаря порхали над маленькой, но очень плохой раной в животе, и со стороны можно было подумать, что лекарь играет в красную игру: он брал белые палочки, разрезал, раздвигал плоть распростёртого перед ним тела, и палочки, теряя цвет, отдавали вложенные в них мастерство и силу. Покрасневшие, они то и дело падали на пол, и когда большая ладонь тянулась за новыми, игра продолжалась.

Над алтарём en on mil frichtimen парили прекрасные яркие нити жизни больного и свивались в тысячи незатейливых, и в то же время необыкновенно притягательных узоров.

Именно этот момент и выбрала Мев для появления.

Каменная дверь с полустертой резьбой бесшумно распахнулась, и маленькая чуть сутулая болотная ведьма прошла в хижину лекаря.

В плотной дымке курений она двигалась, невидимая, высоко поднимая острые коленки, чтобы не шаркать, и крепко прижимала амулеты к груди. Мев кралась нерешительной кошкой и не знала, как и подступиться, чтобы не разрушить священный кокон взаимодействия между лекарем и больным.

Она застыла. Только пальцы задумчиво перебирали шнурки на шее.

Сколько бы ни прошло встреч с самого их знакомства, каждый раз был как первый. 

Мев видела: Катасах единственный на всём Тир-Фради говорил с ней, глядя прямо в глаза, и не наносил охранных знаков. Знала, что он знать не желал сплетен о том, чем, по мнению земляков, занимается со своими ящерами на тайных полянках нелюдимая ведьма.

Ей становилось непривычно тепло от мысли, что, с доступной только мудрейшим из doneigad восприимчивостью, в невзрачной Мев он увидел свёрнутую голодную бездну нерождённого божества. И удивительно, что для него она была не только болотной ведьмой, не только сестрой nadaig и наставницей Детей Тир-Фради, но и чувствительной робкой женщиной без возраста. 

Поэтому когда он смущённо продекламировал ей свою первую хвалебную нескладушку, посвящённую несомненным достоинствам большого красивого рта Мев, она в ужасе бежала от него в самые глухие дебри Фрасонегада с залитым краской лицом и колотящимся сердцем. 

В следующий раз затейливо сплетённые слова Катасаха доходчиво, в меру культурно, с восхитительными подробностями передали Мев такой живой восторг перед её неказистым телом, и такое почтение к древнему грозному духу в нём, что ей только и оставалось, как растерянно прятать лицо в маленькие руки. Одним глазом она настороженно подглядывала сквозь пальцы, не шутки ли вздумал шутить желтоглазый лекарь? 

Ну а когда её рожки покрылись мелкими белыми цветами, она была не в силах противостоять священному слову “minundhanem”, которое уже кричали, а не шептали тысячи голосов в её голове. 

Мев коротко вздохнула, и её большой рот растянулся в предвкушающей улыбке.

Она приближалась, скользя вдоль стены и едва дыша, и сквозь дым всё чётче проступали черты Катасаха.

Им нельзя было не залюбоваться.

Румянец напряжения проступал сквозь краску, с педантичной точностью нанесённую на гладко выбритое лицо. Незаметные белёсые брови плотно сдвинулись и сморщили складками высокий лоб. В крохотных зеркалах солнечно-жёлтых, как одуванчики, глаз отражалось содержимое раны и лёгкие движения волшебных — волшебных! — ладоней. Узкие губы быстро шевелились в неумолкающем диалоге с хворью, выходящей из раны. 

Длинный тёмный рот Мев задвигался, беззвучно читая движения его губ через хижину, всю сизую от дыма.

— Да так и есть, я полностью согласен с тобой, Хворь-Горящих-Кишок. Но давай посмотрим с другой стороны: разве хорошо тебе будет, если этот бедный человек перестанет жить из-за тебя? Ведь и ты перестанешь жить вместе с ним, поверь. Я точно знаю, ведь не раз видел такое.

Судя по паузе, хворь что-то отвечала или задумалась над ответом. Целитель утёр локтем блестящий от пота лоб и облизнул сухим языком губы.

— Это же сколько он её заговаривает!.. — вздохнула застывшая хранительница мудрости.

Сколько она помнила их полный противоречивой гармонии союз, Катасах ни минуты не сидел без дела. Бесконечные болезни людей и скота, обходы деревень с осмотрами и беседами о хворях, дела клана, Совет… Несмотря на то, что он недавно стал mal Речных Целителей, в Совет его приняли сразу, безоговорочно и единогласно: зрелая рассудительность и лекарский талант сделали своё дело. Говорят, даже renaigse приглашали его к своим больным.

И всё равно он находил для неё минутку. Всегда. Словно владел магией времени.

Наконец шальные от радости зелёные глаза Мев увидели долгожданные нитки и иглу в посечённых ладонях Катасаха, и болотная ведьма поправила волосы: вот и конец ожиданию.

Измученный человек размежил веки и слабым голосом спросил на языке renaigse: 

— Где я?

Катасах ответил ему в тон, словами чужаков:

— Скоро тебя проводят до ближайшей заставы, можешь не беспокоиться. Повязки следует менять раз в три часа, я уже сложил тебе с собой несколько. К тяжёлому труду и езде на лошадях сможешь вернуться не раньше новой луны, ну, а пока — только легкая пища и мысли о приятном.

— Эх, лекарь, посмотри на эти руки: они в жизни не знали тяжёлого труда, — усмехнулся renaigse, приобнял лекаря и, натянув пёструю одежду с жёлтыми витыми шнурами, проковылял на улицу.

* * *

Маленькая холодная рука проникла под намокшую тунику, когда целитель собирал со стола инструменты и сбрасывал из чаши обрезки больной плоти на пол. Со стороны белого камня зазмеились разноцветные ленты, и ловко потащили их на алтарь, к месту подношений. 

Катасах вздрогнул и прижал руку-разбойницу локтем. Он заулыбался, сражаясь с усталостью.

— Да склонятся левольги к твоим ногам, нелюдимая…

— Здравствуй, minundhanem… — ладонь Мев поставила ему на стол плошку со свежей холодной водой.

Он жадно припал ртом к воде, не касаясь чаши, и осушил ее за пару громких глотков. Воспользовавшись моментом, вторая рука Мев оказалась под туникой и сразу же принялась безобразничать.

Другой локоть попытался её остановить, но тщетно.

— Помилуй, у меня руки в хвори! — взмолился Катасах, но Мев уже своевольно потащила тунику наверх, и стоячий сизый дым пошёл волнами от её коротких нетерпеливых рывков. 

Болотная ведьма вскарабкалась на белый камень, а потом взглянула на Катасаха и уперлась маленькой босой ступнёй во влажно блестящую грудь целителя.

— Да ты еле на ногах стоишь, tiern… — сказала она.

— Глупый Катасах так учится летать рядом со своей minundhanem, — он всегда отвечал ей в тон, помогая правильно себя понять.

Однажды на Празднике Мев позволила ему увидеть, как призрачные миры сходятся в ней, чтобы вновь разойтись и растащить среди звёзд и пространств её неведомую суть. В каком-то из миров навсегда осталось её “я”, и с тех пор Мев позабыла, в каком из миров она — истинная, поэтому говорить о себе в первом лице она уверенно не могла.

— Она здесь, чтобы запачкать твой белый камень.

— Мы скажем, что так и было.

— Чтобы о тебе пошли грязные сплетни?

— Чтобы обо мне пошла чистая правда.

Он развёл руки в стороны, чтобы не касаться ими Мев, и та обхватила его торс ногами.

* * *

Хранительница мудрости перебирала тонкие светлые волосы на его груди и смотрела, как он улыбается с закрытыми глазами: 

— Ты как nadaig в полёте. Она сейчас смотрела на тебя и на хворь, и не верила своему счастью. Ты её собственное личное чудо, Катасах. Она никогда не сможет привыкнуть, что теперь у неё два солнца. Солнце — солнце и Солнце — ты, сын ульга... 

— Ты всегда приходишь вовремя.

— Только потому, что ты всегда её ждёшь, — Мев улыбнулась и тихо вздохнула. — И она всегда тебя ждёт.

— Ты ещё придёшь?

— Дай-ка подумать...

— Ну подумай. — Он поцеловал её в макушку между цветущих рожек.

Мев рывком села на камне и оглянулась на него:

— У неё ноги кривые и короткие. Как же такое можно любить?

— До земли достают?

— Что? — хранительница мудрости растерялась. — Ну, Мев ими ходит…

— Вот и прекрасно. Значит у тебя хорошие, годные ноги. Как их можно не любить, когда они — твои? Катасах их любит. Вот и ты люби.

Она спрятала лицо в ладони.

— Ладно…

Катасах нежно, но настойчиво нашёл её губы, и белый камень в очередной раз стал свидетелем того, что хранительница мудрости — любимая женщина, и имеет право хотя бы на несколько минут счастья.


End file.
